User talk:SergerantJoe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SergerantJoe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 19:25, August 6, 2011 Welcome! Welcome to the Nitrome Wiki SeargentJoe! Your doing s good job adding images to pages, and they have white backgrounds, good job! Well, I hope to see you around the wiki! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 20:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Program Hi SeargentJoe! What program do you use to make those awesome .gifs, the ones with transparent backgrounds? -- 01:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC) A Favor I have a question. Could you create a .gif of Takeshi running? I think the page needs it and I would also like to use it in my signature. If you could, I would like it a lot. You don't have to, but I don't know how. 23:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!! Thank you for the image! Yes, it was the right one. You always make really good gif files! Thanks again! 01:06, February 12, 2012 (UTC) GIF Can you give me a tutorial or explain me step by step how do i make those awsome gifs? 02:59, February 12, 2012 (UTC) transprt truck how did you find this pics? http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Transport_Truck tell me 04:02, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Image Hi! I have problems with my image, and I don't know what happens. The image runs slow. I save it with Gimp2. Do you know what happens? 17:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. I used a website, and the result is this: 20:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Problem I already posted this on the How to extract images from any Flash Game article. I have downloaded the Sothink SWF Decompiler, and have come to a game, but whenever I right click on an empty space, there is never a Sothink SWF Catcher. Could you help me? -- 23:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Great job! Thanks for uploading such great quality images to the Wiki! They will look fabulous on the articles. If you are replacing images with a new version, could you upload a new version of the file instead? To do this, visit the file page and then click on "Upload a new version of this file". If it is a different file type (ex. JPG), it should be tagged for deletion (using ). This reduces the number of duplicate images on the mainspace. Thanks! 02:03, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Important Wikia has recently adopted HTML 5, and so some tags have become outdated, and should not be used. These tags include , and . For more information, and a full list, see Nitrome:Graveyard. 10:44, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Unable to get into some games Hi Sergent Joe! Sorry for asking you so many questions, this will be my last one. Whenever I save the file for a game released after Lockehorn (saving the file for Rubble Trouble Moscow as an example), and I open it up in Sothink SWF Decompiler 7, a black page with a loading bar at the very bottom loads, then it comes to the usual screen saying the game can't connect to Nitrome's servers. When I look in images (for the file), the only sprites I find are the ones for the loading bar, none for the game. This problem has happened to game Rubble Trouble Moscow and on. Do you have any tips? -- 13:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Sprite request Hello! Knowing you use the sprite decompiler tool, is it possible for you to get a sprite image of the flower golem from Fat Cat? It's difficult to take a screenshot without it being covered by bees or the owl. 04:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) =D Thank you very much. I might need some shots of the bosses from Fat Cat as well. 04:32, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think that will be fine for now. Thank you again for your help. 04:38, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Gif of Viper Fist guys This building (in RTT), when you destroy it, guys come out with weapons and use them. I've been trying to get an image of them, but we might as well have a gif (It'd also look pretty cool). Can you get it for me?I can't handle the software that finds the files because my IE doesn't let me download flash. 23:04, April 27, 2012 (UTC) The guys coming out, if you can. I can't get a good screenshot with the rubble fallng from the building. 10:51, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Animget I use a PC. I used the animget program, and think I found the screenshots that I made, but the file won't open in an image editor (It is a .xml file format, whatever that is). Can you specify where to find the screenshots when you are done with them, and how to open them? 19:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : Personally, I'm now not that sure they are the pictures. I already took a class on html (not this wiki's code, unfortunately) and created it as a webpage, but it didn't display anything but a blank screen. Do you have any idea where the shots might be? : 22:28, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Привет! Опа - так ты тоже Русский? Нифига себе... А я то думал что больше кроме меня тут никого нет :D А почему ты так неактивен (а кайфово будет так - никто не понимает о чем мы говорим, даже буквы не те :P)? Интересное имя аккаунта кстати :DDD 10:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Как это - нечего делать? А вообще то.. может ты и прав, этот вики уже потерял энегрию и потенциал новой вики. А я вообще об играх Нитром ничего не знаю. Взглянь на мой блог - у меня уже есть типа проект (я даже не знаю, сколько это у меня времени займет). А про Русский язык - да нет, нормас, я б тоже забыл если жил в Америке :D 18:23, June 25, 2012 (UTC)